Strange
by TamiUchihaFp
Summary: She wanted to turn around and go back to the hotel since she wasn't really fond of America's beach life, but a certain Prussian let her change her mind. (I'm not proud of this)


She sighed as she stared out of the window and it started to rain. _Typical English weather_ she thought and placed a pencil between er nose and her upper lip while staring up to the ceiling. Education lessons can be so boring.  
"Elizabeta!" She almost jumped from her chair as the sudden voice and a really loud noise -caused by hand slammed on her table- appeared. She looked up, wide-eyed, at the familiar face. "Emma! Do you have to surprise me like that?" Fortunetaly, they had a 15 minutes break now.  
The blond, Belgian girl just smiled at her. "I hope you didn't plan anything for this weekend."  
Elizabeta raised and eyebrow. "Well, actually.." She got interrupted by Emma who placed two tickets on her table. "Nu-uh! Cancel everything you have planned because we both will fly to America this Saturday!"  
The brunette took one of the tickets in her hand. "Miami?! How did you get them?" Emma winked with an eye and raised one of her hands, showing her the peace sign. "Secret!" She stuck her tongue out.  
Elizabeta sighed. "I don't know. I mean, I always wanted to go to America, but we have to take our exams soon."  
Emma pressed her hands together and pouted. "Come on, Eli! Come with me, please! Don't be such a nerd!" After staring at her for at least 5 seconds, she couldn't resist and finally agreed.  
Emma embraced Elizabeta with a loud yelp and the whole class stared at them weirdly.

* * *

"Miami, here we come!" , Emma shouted as they found their seats on the airplane. Elizabeta sat down with an 'uff' next to her. She was tired because she couldn't find some sleep last night. Her mind was always trailing back to the country of freedom, wondering if it would be as everyone said. If it'll be sunny and the sky clear. If gigantic buildings can be seen everywhere and if you can find fast food restaurants in every corner. She chuckled at this thought and turned to Emma afterwards.

"Say, Emma, why Miami? There are much more interesting cities and..more interesting states than Florida, in my opnion. Is there anything special you want to see?" Emma just smiled at her wryly. "Well, yes... uh, wait a sec." She put her handbag on her lap and rummaged through it. "Ah." After a few seconds, she handed over a brochure and put on a smile while Elizabeta looked at the front cover and her eyes widened.  
"Spring break?!" Emma put a hand on her mouth and smiled apologetic. "Shh! I'm sorry, Eli! I would have told you earlier, but I thought that you wouldn't come with me if I did.." She took her hand away and looked at the brunette, waiting.

The Hungarian stared at the brochure for a while, then turned her gaze back to Emma. "But...why do you want to go there?! Isn't the spring break in Miami known for... for many half naked scrubbers who are looking for one-night-stands?!"  
"...yeah."  
"Emma!"  
"What?"

She couldn't believe what her best friend just told her. She was sure that Emma could see how surprised and shocked she was since she returned the gaze with a wry smile. "What has gotten into you?!"  
"Look," Emma took a deep, calming breath before she spoke, "It's a bit stressful at home and...and it's been a while since I had a boyfriend... I- I just need it, you know?"  
Elizabeta just lied back and sighed, trying to get the tension off. She still didn't understand Emma's point, but decided not to say anything about it since it's Emma's decision what to do with her sex life and not hers.  
"And why did you ask me to come with you?"  
"Well, first, I didn't want to go alone and, second, I thought that you maybe need some distraction as well? I mean, you're so busy with school and..you know?"  
Elizabeta narrowed her eyes. "No. I won't sleep with a stranger, Emma."  
"Come on, Eli!"  
"You know.." She took a deep breath. "that I have a crush on Roderich."  
Emma leaned back and groaned. As she saw that Elizabeta was looking at her with an raised eyebrow, she shooked her head in response. "Forget this Austrian snob. He seems to be gay anyway."

The corners of her mouth went downwards. She knew many people didn't like Roderich, and she couldn't understand why. Yeah, he overreacted here and there, but he was polite, intelligent, had a weird sense of humour, and could play the piano! He doesn't pay much attention to others, but he was so formal...and so nice, really!  
Emma patted her head in the next moment, bringing Elizabeta back to reality. "I don't want to convince you to do anything you don't want to do, but...see? I thought we both could make this trip to let go of a few things in England, even though we're only in Miami for a day."

Elizabeta sighed, again, and closed her eyes as the plane took off. "Whatever."

* * *

She took a few steps towards the South Beach and couldn't stop smiling as she saw the sea. She immediately put her sandals off to feel the sand underneath her feet. As she took a deep breath, she regretted it. Weed. She grimaced and decided to go further, along the beach.  
Emma and her decided to split up since both of them were interested in different things, and now Elizabeta was on her own. She didn't mind though. She preferred it to enjoy Miami's beach life alone.

She looked around, observing different people. Many were laying across the beach, sunbathing even though they already were tanned. Others were dancing to music and...rubbing their bodies against each other, and some... were already drunk.  
She didn't mind when women showed skin, but, for her taste, all the girls here showed too much, presenting their breasts and behinds in every kind of way. She herself wore a simple dark green bikini which covered everything perfectly. She knew her body was well built, but she would feel uncomfortable if she showed more.

As she saw that a few men were looking at her, she increased the pace. "Hey, gal! Why don'tcha come over and have some fun with us?" Someone screamed. "I refuse, but thanks for asking." She smiled wryly and didn't stop walking.

She sighed and was thinking about going back into the city. The beach life wasn't just her thing and she could tell even though she was barely there.

As she saw a big concession stand, she decided to drink a coke before she headed back. So she stood at the bar and waited for the bartender to go to her as a familiar sound caught her attention.

" _Ich hol' mir eben schnell noch ein Bier!_ "

She knew this sound. The sound of this language. It sounded strong, hard, but still pretty. She turned her face to the side and saw a man walking towards the concession stand. He was pale, well built, platin blond, had red fierce eyes, and was now standing a few meters next to her.

Elizabeta watched him for a while, watched how his gaze turned more and more impatiently the more he had to wait for the bartender to come. She found herself smiling and when he returned her gaze, she decided to take a few steps to the side, nearer to the strange man. "Excuse me?" Now a smile appeared on his face after her lovingly voice brought him out of his mind. "Yo!"  
"Did you just speak German?"  
His smile turned into a grin, his facial expression looking a bit happier now. These red, fierce eyes started to sparkle a little with pride.  
"Yeah! How'd you know?"  
"A friend of mine speaks German fluently, so it just sounded familiar to me. You're German, then?"  
"Naah, more Prussian than German!"  
Prussian? She raised both eyebrows interested. "Isn't Prussia and Germany the same?"  
"Well, yeah! But it sounds more awesome when I say I'm Prussian!" He said proudly and chuckled. "I see." She couldn't help but giggling as well. Germans and their nationalism...she found it funny.  
The man, probably at her age, turned his face back to the bartender who was slowly making his way towards them. "Hey,uh. I- I pay you a drink."  
Her smile softened a little as she saw the little blush on his cheeks. He probably doesn't talk very often to girls and she found it sympathetic. "Thanks."

After they both got a beer, they continued chatting. "So, are you alone here?" He finally turned his gaze back to her, the little smile back on his face.  
"No, I'm here with my best friend, but we splitted up." He nodded and turned around, seeking something. "Uh?" Confusion was written on his face.  
"Are you alirght?" He turned back to her, rubbing the back of his head with one hand. "Yeah... it's just that I can't see my friends anymore. Maybe they got tired of waiting and went ahead."  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
"No no! It's not your fault. I'll kick these assfuckers' asses later though!" Elizabeta blinked twice, surprised by his choice of words, but before she knew it she couldn't stop laughing. He blinked at her in confusion, but started to laugh as well. She took a sip and looked around, observing different kinds of people, and grimaced as he watched how currently a woman was rubbing her bottom against someone else's crotch. "So, is it your first time in America?" She asked whilst looking back at him. He shook his head as he swallowed a big sip of his beer. "Nope, since I'm 15 I'm once a year here! So...this is my third time!"  
"Oh..." She blinked twice. Once a year? Every year? Only for the spring break? Maybe he was also one of those guys who were just looking for one night stands and now she was something like his next target? The corners of her mouth went downwards at this thought. Somehow this image didn't suit him and... it just didn't seem right. Something deep inside of her told her that this thought was definitely wrong, that he wasn't like that. "But..." She pointed with her thumb behind her back. "You're not like these guys, or?" She looked at him curiously as he followed with his eyes the direction she was showing him. "Hell no!" He shouted as he watched the crowd 'dancing'. He took his beer in one hand and raised it with a smile. "I'm here to party!" She knew it and her smile widened. Finally someone who was 'normal' in her eyes. "Ok, Mister Prussian!" She finished her beer in one sip and smirked. "Since you're alone and I'm alone, we don't have a choice but hanging up together! Until one of us finds their friends." He returned her smirk and finished his beer as fast as he could. "Sounds like a plan!" He then turned his face to the side and raised his hand to catch the bartender's attention. "More beer, please!"

And that's how the day went, with nice chatting and more and more alcohol. Her vision got more and more blurry, and soon she couldn't register anymore what was going on.  
All Elizabeta could remember was that they spent a few hours together at the beach and later went back to the city, she in his arms, followed by a soft feeling on her lips and then... everything turned black.

She groaned when she opened her eyes and stared at the clock near the bed. 3 AM. She placed a hand on her forehand, hoping the headache would go away soon.  
But wait.  
Something was wrong.  
Something was definitely wrong.  
She sat up straight und looked around, eyes widened. "Oh my god." ,she wishpered to herself, both hands placed on her head. Where the hell was she?! That's not Emma's and her room. More importantly, what the hell happend?! She sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what to do when in the exact same moment the Prussian entered the room, a glass of water in his hands. He pressed his lips together when he looked at her, trying to prevent his giggle. He wore a shirt, new swimtrunks, and his hair was wet. He probably took a shower. "Here." was the only thing he could say whilst handing over the glass and a tablet. It was probably some aspirin.

She drank the water together with the apsirin and sighed. "Why are you giggling?" She raised an eyebrow as she saw how red his face was from not trying to laugh. "Wait? Don't you remember anything?" He sat down on the other end of the bed.  
She shook her head in response, but then her eyes widened. "Wha- D- Don't tell me..w-we both had s-s-s-sex?!" He stared at her shocked face for a few seconds before he couldn't help but bursted out laughing.  
Elizabeta's mouth dropped further. "Stop laughing, you jerk!" She really wanted to hit him right now. He laughed for a few more moments before he looked at her with a bright smirk. "We didn't fuck, don't worry. But...you kissed me."  
Her eyes widened again and she could swear her eyeballs almost fell out. "Oh my god." She could feel how red her face went why she placed both hands on it. How embarrassing. She kissed someone she barely knew...  
"Yeah. You kissed me!"  
"Don't repeat it!"

The Prussian was still giggling whilst she sat there in silence, embarrassed. She freed her face from her hands to smell her arm. "Why do I stink of beer?"  
"Oh, that's because some drunk idiot dropped his beer on ya." She grimaced and finally dared to look back at him. When she was utterly honest, she didn't regret kissing him even though she couldn't remember anything. He had a pretty face and a really nice mouth. It was weird. He didn't fit her type, but still she find him really attractive and... the more she looked at him, the more familiar he seemed to her. As if she had kissed a long known friend. "Please tell me everything that happend."

He now stared at the ceiling, rubbing his chin with his hand thoughtfully. "Let's see... You got drunk pretty fast, and when it got dark I asked you where your hotel is, but you just pointed at a trashcan why I brought you to my room. Uh, ah yeah! You almost tripped and fell why I had to carry you, and when we got in my room you talked something about your friend Emma and one-night-stands and kissed me. Then you fell alseep and slept till now."  
She placed a hand on her burning cheek. "How embarrassing." But wow, he just got more and more sympathetic. He didn't do anything to her even when she kissed him...and she was drunk. He was even willing to bring her to her hotel!

The Prussian giggled and patted her shoulder. "Shit happens."  
She sighed and put her head on her legs. "Can we maybe go to my hotel, so that I can take a shower and change my clothes?"  
"Sure."

They did as said. As they walked to her hotel, Elizabeta found out that she find his humour and his personality in general very pleasing. It was weird how comfortable she felt around him even though he probably saw her most embarrassing side. It was like she knew him for more than 10 years. Actually, she found loud guys like him really annyoing, but there was something about him she couldn't tell. Maybe she liked him so much because they shared the same interests. They both play the same video games, like the same sports, go to the fitness center, are interested in history, and even like the same food. Elizabeta found out that there was a kind of humour she didn't know she liked. It was weird. Weird how comfortable she felt around him.

"What do you want to do now?" asked the Prussian, who was laying on her bed, as she came out of the bath, a new dress on and a towel on her head.  
She shrugged and sighed. "I really don't want to go back to the beach." She grabbed her phone, Emma still didn't send her a message. Hopefully she found someone kind and not one of the drunk, disgusting guys she met on the beach.

"You told me you want to see more of America, so...shall we just walk around?" She nodded and carefully brushed her hair after she threw the towel carelessly on the bed. "I saw that there's a park near my hotel. Can we check it out?"  
"Sure." He stood up and walked towards her, looking at her closely now. "You look pretty.. in that dress." He immediateliy turned his face to the side, a blush appeared on his cheek. The Hungarian looked at him surprised, but smiled in the next moment, a warm feeling also spread on her face. "Thanks. You also look...handsome in this old looking shirt."  
"Oi!"

The trees in the park were gigantic just like the skyscrapers. Elizabeta was sure it would be so dark that you could hardly see anything if there weren't streetlights which gave the atmosphere a slight romantic touch. She looked around, no one was here, except the both of them. Apparently the people here loved to spend the night in the city and not in a park, how unexpected.

They walked a few meters in silence, enjoying the moment, before the Prussian spoke. "Hey, uh... I was wondering, what's your name?" Elizabeta looked at him with wide eyes, then she started to laugh. Oh wow, they almost spent a whole day together and forgot to exchange names. "My name is Elizabeta."  
"Nice to meet you, Liz!"  
...Liz. How strange, it made her utterly happy. Normally, people called her 'Eli' or 'Liza', but no one has ever given her the nickname 'Liz'. She loved it, this individual nickname.  
"I'm Gilbert."  
She tilted her face to the side, a smile spreading on her lips. "Nice to meet you, too, Gil!"

Elizabeta looked up to the sky, embracing herself and just smiled. She was wondering if the sky was cloudless in America everyday. She could see every little star, shining down on the city as if they reprenseted every citizen. It was just beautiful.  
Her gaze turned back to Gilbert as she noted how tense his body was. He cleared his throat and finally opened his mouth to speak. "Are you cold?" Elizabeta blinked twice and had to turn her face to the side to prevent her giggling. He was probably fighting the last minute with himself to ask this question and couldn't simply put his arm around her.  
She turned back to him and leaned herself against his side, her free shoulder finally covered with his arm a second after. "Thanks." It was crazy. Crazy how comfortable and warm she felt now. She trusted him more and more and wished this moment would last forever. For an instant she wondered if he felt the same, but immediately ignored this though because she could feel it... She could feel it! It was a strange, warm feeling which just told her 'he does'. She let the smile on her face spread more and more and closed her eyes for a moment, she was happy.

"Say, Liz, when does your plane take off?"  
"What time is it?" Her eyes were still closed, but her eyebrows drew together slowly.  
"4.10 AM." She now opened her eyes and looked up at him, her smile disappeared. "It takes off in 5 hours."  
Gilbert immediately stopped, eyes widened. "Really?" His eyes were gazing the ground when she nodded, his free hand raising up to his head.  
"Oh."  
"I know." It hurt. She didn't know where and why, but the thought of leaving him in 5 hours hurt and she knew he was feeling it, too. He looked back at her and then embraced her with both arms. The Hungarian put both hands on his back and pressed her face against his chest, and they hugged. They didn't do anything else, but hugging and inhaling the other one's scent.  
Gilbert's scent was very appealing to her. It made her feel dizzy, but she couldn't get enough of it... of him. She completely forgot the emptiness she just felt due to the comfortable feeling which overwhelmed her. She enjoyed it, the rising and falling of Gilbert's chest when he breathed out and in, his heartbeat which couldn't calm down for a second and kept beating fast, his arms which hold her strongly but were still trembling out of nervosity.  
This moment was all she needed right now, but she could still feel the desire for more. More. How much more? She closed her eyes and saw...Emma. "...ah." She finally understood what something deep inside of her was telling her.

Elizabeta took a step back, so that she could look into his eyes, and gulped. "Gil, please sleep with me."  
Gilbert's mouth dropped, his eyes widened, he didn't understand this moment at all. "Was?! Ah, uh! I meant...wh-what?!" A small smile appeared on her lips and she put her hands on his chest. "It's the last night we spend together and...I- I want to make it unforgetable. D-Don't you want it, too?"  
His confsued looking eyes changed, a serious expression formed on his face. "Yeah. I thought about it, too. It just surprised me that you're asking this all of sudden. I thought you weren't fond of one night stands, so I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't want to destroy the mood..or something."  
Her gaze slowly went downwards and she kept smiling. "I don't like the thought of sleeping with a stranger, but... you make me wanting to try it since... you don't feel strange to me." Her gaze went back up to his eyes and they were filled with the same emotion she had in her own.  
She giggled and brought her lips to his ear. "Shall we go to my hotel now?"  
"Sure." His voice sounded deeper than usual and she could swear she heard how the smirk on his face appeared.

They both walked back to the hotel, hand in hand, excited like teenagers before their first time.

As soon as they arrived and closed the door to the room, they kissed, undressed, and touched, wanting to tell the other one through their actions how they felt in the past few hours. It was unbelieveable. Every move they made from now on was unbelieveable and different than expected. It was like they're in sync and knew where the other one liked it. As if they had done it a thousand times before.  
Their groans filled the room more and more and ran through their bodies like electricity, making them shiver and sweat at the same time.  
It was dark in the room, but Elizabeta swore she could see different kinds of colours. If she could she would never let it go and hold onto this momente forever, but she couldn't why she kissed him with more and more passion.

* * *

She forgot as soon as she held it why she actually took her phone in her hand. Her eyes were still closed and she couldn't open them at all. She was so goddamn tired.  
She turned her face to the side when she heard a sleepy 'good morning' and smiled. Ah, she was the little spoon. "Good morning, Gil."  
"Did you got a message?"  
"Get."  
"...What?"  
"Correctly it's 'did you get a message' and not got."  
Their conversation was slow and quiet, interrupted by yawns and mumbles.  
"Mmh. Did you get a message, then." He nuzzled his head into the nape of her neck, a warm feeling spread on her cheeks and she finally dared to open her eyes.  
Ah right, her phone vibrated what had woken her up.

 **From: Emma**  
Eliiii! Pls don't be mad at me! I'll be there in 15 min!

"Oh no!" She immediately sat up and jumped out of the bed.  
"What?"  
"Emma will be here in 10 minutes! Get ready!" She croached down, trying to find her underwear and her dress. When she noticed that Gilbert didn't move at all, she looked up, finding him on the bed. He was looking at her direction and just...smirked. She sighed and threw his shirt against him. "Stop staring at me and put your clothes on, man!"  
"Pff, sorry! Couldn't help it!" He giggled and put his clothes on afterwards.

5 minutes were still left when they were finally dressed. Elizabeta started to order the stuff in her suitcase, but stopped when she saw that Gilbert was standing next to the door, doing nothing.  
"Gil..." She took a few steps forwards to him and bit her lip when she didn't know what to say.  
The Prussian stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled. "You looked better without clothes." The heat returned on her face and she had to hit him in the side. "Stop it you!" They both giggled, but soon the room was filled with silence again.

"Shall I take you to the airport?" He raised an eyebrow when she shook her head. "Why? Don't you want that your roommate sees me?"  
She smiled and cupped his face with both of her hands. "I don't want that she knows what happend...now, but I'll tell her soon, I promise."  
"Alright then." He leaned forward to bring their lips together. They stayed like this for a few seconds before they moved apart and he opened the door.  
"Wait.. this was our last kiss!" He moved forward for one more time, but her hand stopped him. "Let it be.." She put a smile on her face when he turned around and she faced his back.  
"Beilschmidt."  
"Huh?"  
He turned his face to the side and looked over his shoulder. It was the last time they both looked each other in the eyes.  
"Gilbert Beilschmidt is my name." What a beautiful and very German name. It fitted him.  
"Elizabeta Héderváry." She laughed when his eyes widened in confusion. "Goodbye, Gilbert."  
He straightened his face frontally and lowered his gaze. "Goodbye, Elizabeta."  
The door closed and the room was filled with silence again.

* * *

They both sat down and Emma was still moaning about how disappointing this trip was. Elizabeta didn't exactly know why. She couldn't register anything she said. Her mind had been empty for the last hour.  
"Man! If he weren't gay!" Emma leaned the side of her face against the wall and closed her yes. "Please wake me when we're back in England."  
Elizabeta nodded with a hum and then stared up to the ceiling.  
Her mind and her body were empty and she didn't know what she was feeling, there was nothing. Nothing, but a feeling she was trying to avoid.  
Something was missing, no, someone... Someone was missing, but she didn't want to accept it.  
She was tired, but she didn't want to close her eyes. She knew when she does she would see pale skin, red eyes, and a bright white smile.  
She wanted to keep them open for the next 24 hours, but as soon as the plane took off her eyes shut and she took a deep breath. Her whole body tensed, her lip trembled, and tears didn't stop falling. Her heart hurt. As if someone stabbed into it over and over again. Her heart bled painfully. As if someone had torn it in two and threw the most important part away.

"Emma..." Her voice was only a whisper. "Let's go back to America someday."


End file.
